


For You

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Dune (2020), Dune - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: The Duke comes home to you after a long day
Relationships: Duke Leto Atreides/Reader, Leto Atreides I/Reader, Leto Atreides I/You
Kudos: 1





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Oscar Isaac Week 2021, hosted by @nathan-bateman and @sergeantkane on tumblr! I've got a few other headcanons and short things for this week on my tumblr that don't really fit the format for ao3 but if you wanna head over to millllenniawrites to check those out, that'd be cool.
> 
> Enjoy!

“My Lord,” you called from the bed as the doors at the end of your chambers swung open. “You’re late.”

“I know, my love.”

He quickly crossed the room and laid directly on top of you. Thankfully he’d abandoned his armour somewhere, leaving him only in soft robes that blanketed you both.

You worked your hands under the collar of his shirt, rubbing his neck and shoulders and living for the way your ministrations made him shudder. He groaned softly into your neck, stretching out on top of you like a cat searching for a stray beam of sunlight.

“Someone’s had a hard day,” you cooed.

“ _Someone_ had to do three people’s jobs today because of incompetence.”

“The Good Duke Leto takes pity on those that struggle, does he not?” You teased.

He sighed, seeming to tuck himself closer to you. His beard tickled your neck, but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask him to move to soothe your temporary discomfort.

“I suppose he does.” Leto finally grumbled against you.

“Thank you, my love,” you kissed his cheek.

His contented hum would be enough to warm you on the coldest nights, his arms enough to protect you from the largest armies. You’d never felt safer, laying under the sweet, sweet man you were blessed to love.

Kissing your neck, he murmured, “Anything for you.”


End file.
